


The Catalyst

by orphan_account



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, I dont know why im doing this, I hope you like it, M/M, Might add more characters as i go, The asexual and aromantic arent the same charater, You'll find out who is who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a battle field but so is life, if you don't put yourself in the game how can you win the prize. Or so they say. Watch awkward characters try to live their lives. Maybe it won't end so badly for them. Maybe it will. Who knows? Not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, a few things:  
> 1\. I'm dyslexic and I tried  
> 2\. I saw this post on Tumblr and that's what I'm going with for the characters. It's only really the watchdogs and Wander that I have humanized in this. But anyway I really liked how they looked and it kind of stirred the creative juices.
> 
> http://maria-ruta.tumblr.com/post/103544874207/watchdogs-are-the-cutest-i-wanto-to-hug-and
> 
> Please don't ask the artist to draw anything woy related. I asked for permission to post the link but I don't want anyone bothering them with request, thank you.
> 
> 3\. Feel free to make comments  
> 4\. Let me know if you think the characters are off.  
> 5\. And I always see people put disclamers and I don't know if there is a leagle thing so I'll do it just in case so yeah I don't own Wander Over Yonder or any of Disneys stuff.
> 
> 6.When I said he was furry it can either be his sweater or if you want to view him as nonhumanized then himself so yes.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

Commander Peepers didn’t want much in his life. A place to live, a respectable job, to be taller, maybe, every once and a while for Lord Hater to actually listen to him. But it had been quite a while since he has had the pleasure of that. It’s been a while since any plan he has come up with to be taken seriously let alone put to action and succeed. In fact, there was a very clear downward slop of productivity. That started when they came across the plight of his and Lord Hater’s existence. The furry goofball of doom, the banjo playing menace, the trailing Puffball Wander.

He couldn’t think about him without his face heating up. With rage. That stupid green hat, those sparking green eyes full of annoying joy, that dopy white smile, his stupid cloths with that stupid kilt. That kilt. Peepers is convinced that it’s magic. You’d think the way Wader moved, with all their encounters, he’d see up it once. Heck he’s seen Lord hater’s boxers more time than he can count and he wears a full length robe. Not that he wanted to see. That would just be. Wired. Them being enemies and all. He just wished he could buy Lord Hater a new robe from the same place. Yeah. He had too much in his life to be stressed about and to top it all off the growth supplements he’s been trying out haven’t been working. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

Lord Hater kicked in the door to Peeper’s room and ran over to his desk. “I need your help, Lord Dominator is orbiting the planet. Right. Next. To. Us. And she’s about to drill! We have to do something!”

“Oh Glob,” Peepers jumped up from his chair. “We can’t let her fuel her ship again, she’ll make more lava robots-She’ll conquer more planets-she’ll kick our butts-She’ll-she’ll-she’ll-“

“She’ll never notice me!” Peepers slapped his face, his shoulders going slack.

“Really sir?”

“Peepers you don’t understand!” he whined. “I need to impress her so she notices me, other wise how will we ever get married and rule the universe together and have babies and kiss?!”

“Sir, your hurting my ears”

“Peepers this is super serious!"

“Well what do you want me to do about it?”

“Uh,” Hater drawled out the syllables as he stared down at Peepers.

“Maybe,” Peepers started, trying not to sigh again. A very hard thing he might add. “Showing her what a great villain you are might impress her!"

“But wouldn’t that make her mad at me?"

“Do you want her to notice you?” Hater nodded. “Then you need to get her attention.” He nodded again. “You’ve been failing so far-“

“Nu-uh!”

“Sir, she’s taking advantage of you!” Peepers was rewarded with a scoff. “Look, what you’ve been doing hasn’t worked, why not try the opposite.” Hater crossed his arms and looked down at Peepers with a skeptical look. Peepers shrugged and said, “at this point it couldn’t hurt.” Hater puffed, the air disturbing his hood, before responding,

“I suppose we’ll try it your way. But,” he pointed his finger in Peeper’s face, “ if she hates me it’s your fault.”


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited chapter one but only one person might have seen it but they might have not. If Wander ad Sly were in it then you read the unedited version.  
> Also sorry the chapters are short *shurgs*

“Okay Sir, we’ll make this as simple as possible while still looking cool and complex. Our adversary-“

“Potential girlfriend,” Lord Hater interrupted. 

“Ah, um, yes, has proven quite crafty in the past. She is dangerous, strong, and manipulative so we can’t afford to be distracted. “ Commander Peepers finished, looking over at Lord Hater, who was staring into space. “Sir!”

“Oh, yes, right, what is it again?”

“I haven’t said. If you’d just let me finish and,” Peepers slapped his hands on the table. “Pay attention and I can finish,” he huffed finding himself standing yet again on the chair.

“Wow Peepers, overact much?”

“Sir!”

“Yes, okay. I’m listening.”

“Battalion one will come up the east,” Peepers went on as Hater half paid attention to him. Something was nagging him, something important, something that Peepers was leaving out.

“What about Wander?”

“What about Wander?”

“’You didn’t think he’d show up?”

“No Sir, why would I think that?”

“Because he always shows up,” Hater retorted. Peepers stared at him, the watchdogs in the conference room silently watching them.

“Your right.”

“Well? What are we going to do? We can’t let him make me look dumb in front of Lord Dominator!”

“I’ll think of something when the time comes. He’s too unpredictable to consider in any strategic sense.”

“We’ll you better keep him away.” Peeper rolled his eye.

“…Yes.” Addressing the rest of the room he shouted, “right lets MOVE OUT!”

 

\---------

Wander heaved a heavy sigh, gazing up at the sky as he lounged on Sylvia’s back. It was a bright day and the sky was a brilliant shading of blues and purples as the sun dipped low. “An’t it beautiful buddy? “ Sylvia asked as she trotted along. “Not a cloud in the sky.” Wander hummed in reply. “It’s always nice when we don’t have to worry about the weather.” Another distant hum had her turning her head. “A day like this kind of makes you want to sing.” Sylvia waited for a response and was once again awarded only a small hum of acknowledgement. “Wander?...Wander?!” 

“Oh, sorry sly, I was distracted”

“No kidding. What were you thinking about that has you sounding unnecessarily wistful?”

“It’s nothin’ to worry about. It’s just a little small, insignificant thought,” he said, his head lulling to the side. “ I just like to let the ol’ mind wander,” he giggled, sitting up and truing to face her.

“Okay, so your not going to share that with me at all then?”

“Its not anything I think you’d find interesting.” Wander said as he picked a fluff off his orange sweater.

“Then you could tell me.”

“Oh you’ll be all board and all and I just want ta spare you all that fussin’.”

“Your keeping a secret, you never keep secrets.”

Wander started to turn a little pink in the face which just sparked Sylvia’s interest more. She open her mouth to talk when Lord Hater’s ship landed it’s big tong down, shaking the planet. “Ohhh noo loook at thaaat, it’s Hater we have to go say hi and see what he’s doing because he probably misses his buddy.” Wander yelled as he took off towards the ship, his words slowly dissipating in the noise. 

“No, Wander wait! Oh Gob here we go.” She ran after his retreating forum.

As she went, Lord Dominator’s ship came into view, the massive drill coming out of it’s bowels and striking the planet. She was nocked off her feet at the impacted, huge chasms forming to her left and right. Picking herself up, slightly disoriented, she looked around. Wander was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the garden wall reference if you noticed it.


	3. The Drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading one more very very small chapter tonight

Wander was lying on the ground, looking up at the sky, it was now a hazy dark green, the sun having set. The glowing yellow flowers hanging from the trees illuminated the surrounding area. The foliage that poked it’s way into his view appeared fuzzy, swaying in the breeze. But the longer he lay there the more apparent it became to him that there was no breeze. The only things he could feel was the the grass and dirt below him, the shaking, and the goopy wet feeling of something warm seeping down the side of his forehead. 

“Golly, that was some tumble,” he said, sitting up. He brought his hand to his forehead to steady the spinning. When he brought his hand away it was smudged with his dark blood. “Oh.”

A sound of a laser charging caught his attention. He turned towards the noise sending his head spinning again. He brought his hands up to either side of his head to steady himself, smearing blood, his eyes going wide at the absence of his hat. 

When he could focus again he looked up and saw Commander Peepers standing over him, gun drawn. The glowing tip caught his attention. “Where’s the zbornak?” Commander Peepers asked.

“Sylvia? I…Don’t know, she was behind me a moment ago. ”Wander said, lowering his hands.

“Why are you bleeding?” He asked with a note of alarm in his voice.

“I think I must’a hit my head on a rock.” Peepers looked around, seeing a rock with some blood on it. He lowered his gun when he saw Wander’s hat nearby.

“Head wounds bleed a lot, but that doesn’t mean it’s as bad as you think.” Peepers got down on one knee to look at Wander’s forehead. Wander adverted his eyes, he could feel his face heat as his cheek pinked, causing him to become more dizzy. “Should be fine if we clean it up.”

“But Hater and Dominator-“

“Lord Hater and the watchdogs are stopping her. We may not have the same end goal but neither of us wants her to succeed.” Peepers replied as he stood up and put out his hand. Wander took it and let Peepers help him up. Wander’s hand lingered a moment as he steadied himself. Peepers pulled his hand away and walked over to fetch his hat before heading back over.

“Sylvia must be awfully worried.”

“Well she’d want you to get cleaned up.” He said, sticking his hand in the hat. “We should find a stable place to sit.” He looked down as he pulled out a first aid kit, staring at it in confusion. 

“Can I have my hat back?” 

“No.” Wander gave him the big ol’ puppie eyes. “Your my prisoner. Besides, you’ll get blood all over it.” He handed Wander a rag he pulled out of the hat. “Apply pressure.”

“It’s awfuly sweet of you to hold it for me.”

“No, it’s not.” Peeper said as he started walking, Wander fallowed.

They walked a little way till they came across a stream with a flat rock set into the ground. “Sit here,” Peeper said as he opened the first aid kit, taking butterfly stiches and antiseptic out and setting it on the rock. While he worked Wander’s smile was getting bigger. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That goofy smiling.” He said as he got in close to Wander’s face and started wiping the blood and dirt off his face. Wander adverted his eyes again, a light dusting of pink returned to his cheeks. “Am I rubbing your face too hard?”

“What? No.”

“It’ just that, your face is all pink.”

“O-oh, boy, isn’t that odd.”

“Might be the blood rushing to the wound.” He took his hands away, standing straight. “Does this thing do food?” He stuck his hand in, “you need some sugar,” he said, pulling out a bouquet of flowers. They both stared at them a moment. Wander’s face truing more of a red. Commander Peepers could feel his own face heating. He threw the flowers to the ground in alarm and stuck his hand back into the hat. Wander watched as the shaking sent the flowers tumbling into the stream. They slowly separated from each other and floated down the stream, some catching on rocks.

Peepers pulled out a boxes of chocolates, wrapped in golden foil. “Uh. I suppose,” he started clearing his throat. “I suppose these will do.” He handed them over. Wander took them with his free hand, some what dazed. “You can put your hand down. I’m going to bandage the wound.” Peepers applied butterfly bandages to his forehead, covering it with another bigger one to be safe. Wander complied, opening the box and looking down at the neat, heart shaped candies.

In the distance a loud crack sounded, the world lurched as the drill ripped in two and hit the ground. Peepers put his hands out, steading Wander by the shoulders. His hands lingered as he watched his fellow watchdogs board the ship. Things were going too well. A moment later, feeling the stiff muscles under his hands, Commander Peepers looked down at Wander, sitting ridged on the rock. Staring forward, gripping the box of chocolates. “Woah, you look like your going to be sick.” When he got no response he continued, “you better start eating those. They’ll help.” Wander slowly looked up, face as deep as scarlet silk. “Uh..”

“I-“ Wander’s voice caught deep in his throat, he cleared it and started again. "I’m fit as a fiddle. You don’t have to worry about me, thank you very much.”

“Okay, Are you going to eat those then?”

“They just look so darn pretty. It would be a shame and all.”

“It’d be worse if you fainted.”

“Golly, I recon your correct,” he said, looking down again. He watched the candy a moment, as if they intended to move. When no movement came he slowly placed a little heart on his tong, closing his mouth around it.

Peepers didn’t realize he was staring until Wander looked questioningly up at him. “Do you still feel dizzy?” Peepers asked.

“I do, but I don’t think it’s my head that’s causing it.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Mr. Peepers I do believe you are blushing.”

“What?!” he yelled, his face was defiantly hot. He unholstered his gun and Wander shrugged. There was another loud explosion not too far away. They both turned to see Lord Hater’s ship plummeting from the sky coming in fast, towards them.


	4. The Big Problem

The sound was deafening. The world shook harder than before. They both shouted but neither could hear the other. Dropping his gun, Commander Peepers jumped at Wander, pulling him to his chest, cradling his head with his left hand. Wander closed his eyes. When he felt the warm body around him he leaned into it, chocolates still in hand.

Peepers’ hand felt like it was on fire. He was covered in dirt and crushing a whimpering Wonder. He quickly pushed himself up. “Oh my Glob are you okay?” Wander opened his eyes, looking somewhat confused before his face split in half with the biggest smile. Peepers thought his face would break in two. He sat up as Peepers stood, trying to keep some distance. Wander nodded his head so rapidly Peepers though it would fall off. “Wait.” Then suddenly Wander stopped, his face drained of most of it’s blood. “your head wound.” Peepers reached out towards his head before flinching and retracting his left hand, grabbing it with the other and hissing in pain.

Wander reached out but drew his hands back, chocolates in his lap, forgotten and covered in dirt. “You hurt your poor hand.”

“It’s nothing serious.” He looked around. The skull ship could be seen not too far away, mounds of dirt taller that either of them scattered like a claw ripping threw the ground. He sighed, Hater was going to blame him for this. 

He felt his hand gently being cradled. Then the softest of touches brushed over the back of his hand. Peepers turned, stunned into silence, watching Wander withdraw his lips from his dirt covered hand.

“You hurt yourself protecting me.” He said it so softly, his voice gentle. He looked up, his eyes big and wet with unshed tears. “I knew you weren’t all evil.”

Peepers felt something inside his chest tighten, looking at Wander’s face was like staring into a star. It was too much. He ran. As fast as he could with his short legs. He heard Wander call his name but he didn’t look back.


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seem to in joy writing Peepers. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Might be adding next chapter tonight but if not then tomorrow

Sylvia ran towards the fallen skullship hoping she’d find Wander bothering Hater. Worry was building deep in her gut, her voice becoming sore from calling his name. As she neared the ship she saw Wander’s hat lying next to a mound of dirt. She picked it up and yelled as loud as she could, “Wander!”

“Sylvia?!” came the questioning response.

“Wander where are you?!”

“Ow, here! He answered. She picked up his hat and followed the sound of his voice. Climbing over a mound of dirt she came to a stream and a small flat rock. Wander was sitting on the rock looking up at her. He was dirty and there was a large bandage on his forehead. “Oh my Grob what happened I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I fell and Mr. Peepers helped me out.”

“What?”

“I bumped my head on a rock, he helped bandage me. Oh you found my hat.”

“Y-yes. “ she handed it over to him and he put it on.

“I misplaced it when the ship crashed. It zoomed so close over us.”

“He helped you?!”

“Yes, he was awful nice about it.”

“Why is there a box of dirt covered heart chocolates on your lap?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him as a light dusting of pink covered his face.

“Oh well, you see. Peepers said I needed sugar because of the blood. I was a little woozy there. I’m feeling mostly better now though I could use something to eat-“

“Wander”

“Right, well he tried the hat and pulled these out.

“Hu-uh…”

“Yeah, well… we should probably get going.” Wander said, only swaying a little as he stood and climbed on her back. “Sylvia.”

“Yes Wander?” she asked as they started on their way.

“Remember when you asked what had me all distracted?” He asked, shrinking in on himself slightly.

“Yes…” She turned her head to look at him and he shrunk in more.

“I like Mr. Peepers.”

“Oh Grob really?” Wander nodded in response. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“And Sylvia?”

“ Cripes do I want to hear this?”

“I think Mr. Peepers likes me back.”

“What!?”  
\--  
Commander peepers ran into the ship. He was out of breath, flushed, and angry. He was angry at Lord Hater for ruining his perfectly plan mission. He was angry at Lord Dominator for manipulating Lord Haters feelings. He was angry at Wander for being a distraction. And he was angry at himself for getting distracted. He was angry at himself for enjoying being distracted. He should have taking advantage of the situation. He should have tied him up and went to help Lord Hater. He should have blasted him there and been done with it. There were a lot of things he should have done. But instead he helped. Grob not only did he help he, Grob, he was a mess. Now his hand hurt. But. Maybe it was worth it to see Wander look at him with that smile. To feel the brush of those soft, gentle- No! He was Commander Peepers and he will not be swayed by some wondering yokel! He sighed, he should head to medbay to get his hand checked out. But it was probably packed now. He should just go talk to Lord Hater about what happened, why the ship crashed, why he failed at his plans. He should keep busy. There was no reason to think of Wa- to think of any of it. Nothing good could come from it.

##  
It wasn’t hard to find Lord Hater. He was quite loud on a normal day. As Peepers approached the door a watchdog came flying out, hitting the wall. Peepers rolled his eye and walked in. “Sir,” he said, “there is no point in beating your own army.”

“Peepers! Where were you?! This is all your fault, your plan failed, it was so stupid we didn’t even have a chance.”

“Sir,” he sighed. “I was distracting Wander. Are you sure the plan failed or did Lord Dominator trick you again?” Hater crossed his arms and turned away.

“No…maybe.”

“She’s playing you.” He said. He thought for a moment he was being too harsh but decided Hater needed to hear this.

“Nu-uh, I’m totally cool and she likes me.”

“ She knows you like her and she knows she can use that against you. We’ll keep losing to her as long as you think you have a chance which you wont as long as you act like an idiot that would bend over backwards for her!”

Hater turned to look at Peepers, his arms falling to his sides and a frown spreading across his face. “Wow. That was…way harsh. You don’t have to be so mean to me.”

Peepers rolled his eye and said, “maybe I do. Between the rambling lunatic and the manipulating villian we never get anything done around here! We should just blow them both up but you can’t even do that without getting side tracked!” he continued, arms flailing about taking no heed to Haters quivering lip. “ At this point you should just give up and maybe start a band or something stupid! OW!” He grabbed his hand, cradling it close to his body.

“CP, are you okay?” basically fell out of Hater’s mouth.

“NO!”

“Oh…”

“Why can’t we anything go right for once?! You know?”

“Did you, um, hurt yourself?” Hater asked, finding himself completely shocked by Peepers’ behavior.

“Yes, but what do you care?! You hit me all the time?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.

“You should probably go to medbay. “

“Yeah, well I’m not. Is the ship functional?”

“No.”

“ I’m going down to check on whoever is fixing it.”

“…do you want me to come too.”

“No. I don’t. Why don’t you play with your guitar or something.” He said as he walked out of the room. Hater watched him go, hand still cradled, eyes to the ground.


	6. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah jsyk I type please up on my tablet because I don't have a laptop and my tablets a kern half the time. It make me feel like I'm doing more cuz its more work to type it in. I do you use the voice command sometimes but most of the time it gets it wrong. Yes. So I figured Peepers always over react so yeah, and if Hater cared about anyone it'd be Peepers. Sylvia and Wander have a better/ healthier support system then other two.

Hater felt like a jerk. And for the first time he didn’t like it. As much as he picked on him and as much as he didn’t want to admit it CP was his best friend. He was always there for him. He should try and help him. Yeah, that wasn’t something he like to do but if Peepers decided to quit what would he do? He should at least help for that reason. It had nothing to do with the unsaid tears he saw Peepers’ eye.

\--

“Look buddy, you can like whomever you want but I highly doubt anything goodwill come out of liking short stuff. There are millions of nice attractive begins out there,” Sylvia said.

“But I like Peepers.” Wander retorted.

“How about I try and find you someone else? Someone not evil? What’s your type?”

“Type? I don’t know.” Wander said, looking down at his shoes. They were sitting around a camp fire on Zorbanar 6, a lush planet with soft blue grass and a red sky.

“You don’t know? Well what do you like about the little spaz?”

“Uh, he’s caring and shy and nice, and smart, and sweet-“

“Anything physical?”

“Mmh, I don’t know, he’s just cute. Why can’t I just like him? I mean especially if he likes me back.” Wander asked, poking the fire with his stick as Sylvia sighed.

“He’s evil.”

“No he’s not, he just needs some outside goodness, to expose his inside goodness. “

"Look buddy, I just don’t want you to get hurt. There are so many other people out there that’d love to be with you.” Wander blushed,

“gosh, your embarrassing me. But Peepers just feels right. I know you don’t want me to get hurt but sometimes when it comes to love you have to put yourself out there and just let things happen.”

“Well, I guess if it’s what you really want,” he nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll be here, right beside you, if it all goes wrong.” Wander hugged her,

“Thanks Syl, you’re a good friend.”

“Your Grob darn right!”

\--

Commander Peepers has been harassing the crew all night, the ship was up and running now. When everything was perfect he gravitated towards the medbay. He never bother to get his hand fixed but he did fix up quite a bit of the watchdogs. He was good at it but his constant movement, sharp commands and disgruntled muttering started to unsettle some of the patience so the doctor sent him away. 

He wandered around looking for something to occupy his hands, his mind. To keep that evening out of his head. Morning came but it was still dark outside the glass eyes since they were in space. Watchdogs started waking up. Getting breakfast and going about their everyday ship related jobs. Peepers hated how content they seemed. He sneered at them and they fled. Normally it’d make him feel better. Today it made him feel worse. He should probably eat. That was an idea. The last time he ate was before the battle. He wasn’t quite sure when. His hand ached, sending sharp pains up his arm, as it waited, begging for attention. He collected some food, not paying attention to what, and sat at a table by himself. He should focus on eating, keep his mind from wa-he flinched. “Hey CPeeps,” Hater said, standing in front of him, holding a tray. “You mind if I sit here?”

“This isn’t high school.”

“Riight, so,” he sat down across from him. “That’s a….interesting assortment of food you got there.” Peepers looked down at his tray. Hash browns covered in syrup and cereal, half an apple in ketchup, sausages in apple sauce.

“Oh,” Peepers said, pushing the try to the side.

“Um,” Hater pushed his try of pancakes at him. “You can have mine… if you wait." Peepers took the tray and muttered a quite thanks. Hater watched him stare at the food a moment. “Why don’t you come with me to the medbay?”

“They kicked me out…” Peepers looked at the clock hanging on the wall. “I think three hours ago.”

“Well you need to get your hand checked out-“

“I said it was fine,” Peepers said in a sharp voice. Hate stared in shock a few minutes, not sure what to say. “I done care. I-I command you to get it looked at!” Hate yelled, electricity emanate from him.

“Fine,” he said, still watching the syrup seep into the pancakes.

“Are you going to eat?”

“Why do you care?” Hater watched him a second, Peepers looked up and saw the struggle on his face.

“Because your…your my f- my friend.” Peepers gripped the fork so hard it left an indent in his palm. Hater was afraid he was going to cut himself with the blunt edge. The, in a whisper Hate almost didn’t hear Peepers said,

“Okay.”

Hate escorted Peepers to the med bay, the doctors looked about to kick Peepers out again until Hater explained to them about Peepers hand. Hater thought he succeeded in cheering Peepers up but even after he got him wrapped up and after he managed to get him to eat something Peepers still looked like someone had smacked him in the face and taken away his little strategic figurines. Around noon Peepers told him that he was going to sleep. He thanked him and left. Hater watched him go, worry mounting, He didn’t know what to do. His attempt to make Peepers feel better failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So going threw fixing spelling errors and apparently my tablet changed harassing to caressing so it's "commander peepers was caressing the crew" you naughty dog


End file.
